


Good Morning

by orphan_account



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was only one thing that Kim Sunggyu loved more than anything; Nam Woohyun covered in morning sunlight." Or a fic where Sunggyu draws Woohyun in the morning light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

There was only one thing that Kim Sunggyu loved more than anything; Nam Woohyun covered in morning sunlight. So it was on this Sunday morning that Sunggyu picked up his sketchbook and started to faintly draw the outline of Woohyun’s profile. Woohyun however was fast asleep, completely unaware of Sunggyu’s admiration as he usually was, even if he wasn’t sleeping.

Sunggyu was enjoying himself, having a model to draw that was more beautiful than any other he’d ever seen, as he smiled proudly to himself. Every time Woohyun would move and change positions on their bed, he would start over again, determined to draw Woohyun completely just once in the most perfect morning light he could.

A couple times he had the urge to kiss the boy’s pouty lips or the soft skin of his cheek. However he refrained and continued to draw the sleeping boy. He sighed softly as he began to sketch the light and darks of Woohyun’s hair trying not to let his sketching wake up the boy.

To Sunggyu’s disappointment all of this lasted for thirty minutes before Woohyun’s lashes fluttered awake and the boy was looking at him with his beautiful brown eyes.

“What are you doing?” he asked with sleep coated in every word, which made Sunggyu’s heart beat faster.

“Drawing you,” Sunggyu answered, falling in love with the way Woohyun’s hands looked tangled in his messy bed head.

“Why?” Woohyun asked smirking knowingly. Woohyun loved to hear the reasons why Sunggyu loved him because it made Sunggyu blush with embarrassment. He wasn’t meant to express with words, which was why Sunggyu’s sketchbook was filled with drawings of his beloved boyfriend laying before him.

“I need to fill my sketchbook quota before the semester ends,” Sunggyu said smartly. Woohyun smirked, knowing Sunggyu was being his typical nonchalant self, afraid of being fluffy and romantic.

“I see,” Woohyun said turning so his face was now away from Sunggyu and only his back was in view. Sunggyu looked at Woohyun now as though he was a marble statue in a precious art museum; the white sheets falling over his body effortlessly, falling into every curve of Woohyun’s body.

Sunggyu reached out and touched Woohyun’s warm skin and felt Woohyun shiver from Sunggyu’s always cold hands but he didn’t turn to face him. Sunggyu found all the moles on the Woohyun’s back as though he had memorized a map of constellations. He leaned down and kissed Woohyun’s shoulder, unable to help himself anymore, his hands feeling their way across Woohyun’s upper arm to the side of his face. He turned Woohyun’s face slightly so to face him and look him in the eye and without words Woohyun knew Sunggyu loved him with all that he had; never needing really any explanation.

Sunggyu placed his forehead on Woohyun’s, then turning it slightly so that his lips hovered over Woohyun’s and he could feel his breath on his chin. Woohyun’s eyes fluttered shut and his eyelashes tickled Sunggyu’s cheek. Sunggyu could wait no longer and gently placed his open lips on Woohyun’s and closed them slowly.

Woohyun melted into Sunggyu, his whole body turning now to deepen the kiss. Woohyun’s arms felt their way around Sunggyu, his hands finding their way into Sunggyu’s hair and holding on as though Sunggyu would literally take his breath away.

They kissed for awhile, hands roaming bare skin and tugging on hair. It was until Woohyun’s hips rolled into Sunggyu that they stopped kissing momentarily to stare at each other breathlessly, Sunggyu’s hips being grasped tightly by Woohyun’s legs.

Woohyun looked up at Sunggyu like a kitten and Sunggyu took the invitation and rolled his hips into Woohyun, now feeling him completely. Woohyun moaned at the friction and tilted his head back, his eyes shut tight and Sunggyu kissed the now exposed skin of the boy’s neck, which was waiting to be covered in small purple bruises that would let everyone know that Nam Woohyun belonged to Kim Sunggyu.

Woohyun’s mouth was close to Sunggyu’s ear so Sunggyu could hear every smutty moan that escaped his lips and his hand found his way to the boy’s member and rubbed at it lightly, just giving him enough to make Woohyun’s hips twitch forward and the moans became breaths hitching and begging to do something more.

Sunggyu looked at Woohyun now, sweat forming on his brow and all over his neck. His lips were swollen from the biting, little hickeys along his collarbones, and his eyes filled with lust and love. He changed his mind; this was what he loved more than anything else in the world, a “Desperate for Sunggyu” Woohyun. And he couldn’t believe sometimes that this boy was his to make feel like this.

He kissed Woohyun once more before using his fingers to prepare Woohyun for what was to come next. Before he knew it Woohyun was panting and uttering words such as “faster” and “more”.

“Hyun, are you ready?” Sunggyu asked making sure as always and Woohyun nodded his head in response. He gasped when he felt Sunggyu push inside of him and grimaced from the pain. Woohyun had become to accept that there would never be any pleasure in his life if there was no pain, even with this. Tears swarmed at his eyes and as always Sunggyu kissed them away, feeling a little bit guilty that he made Woohyun go through this every time. Woohyun was never fully ready for Sunggyu to be inside of him and it was painful knowing that he couldn’t please him without hurting him first.

He kissed Woohyun’s neck again and Woohyun felt Sunggyu position himself to pull out and push back in. After a few more times Woohyun was starting to feel nothing but pleasure because Sunggyu for whatever reason knew exactly where to hit every time almost as it he had studied Woohyun’s body for years.

Woohyun’s gasps and moans relayed in Sunggyu’s mind that the boy could now handle a pick up of the pace and so his hips moved faster, crashing into Woohyun’s, who was now holding onto Sunggyu’s shoulders so not to slip away and lose rhythm.

Woohyun was getting close, a feeling overwhelming him in his abdomen with every hit of his prostate from Sunggyu who was coming undone in the same way, losing momentum and eyebrows furrowing to concentrate on keeping pace and speed.

Woohyun closed his eyes and felt every wave crash through him and every movement from Sunggyu inside of him and soon enough he forgot about the bed beneath them or the world outside their window. It was just him and Sunggyu now and the rest of the universe didn’t seem to matter.

He opened his eyes again to see the white ceiling painted with stars and his bones felt like they had all melted within him, thankful that he was laying on his back and not in some other position where he may have fallen down. He came with a gasp and felt Sunggyu come not long after him.

Sunggyu’s body fell to the side of Woohyun, which left Woohyun feeling cold and vulnerable so he moved with all the energy left and curled into Sunggyu’s body. Sunggyu’s fingers played with the boy’s hair and he kissed his forehead gently as he felt Woohyun’s fingers trace shapes onto his skin.

“You know I love you more than anything in this world, right?” Sunggyu asked quietly.

Woohyun looked up, “This world and the next, right?”

Sunggyu smiled and nodded, wondering again how he had been so lucky to have found himself a boy who was perfect for him in every way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments aren't necessary but they do make me happy!


End file.
